


The Fi(r)st Consult

by Jassanja



Series: Private Consultations [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Fisting, Gap Filler, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during that first consult, Luke wasn't allowed to attend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fi(r)st Consult

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born because of a first/fist typo during a Re-Watch Party

“Are you sure this needs to be done? Isn’t the brain on the other end of the body?” Noah frowned as he slowly undid his pants.

“Trust me, Mr. Mayer, I’m an expert. I know what I'm doing,” Dr. Oliver answered as he slipped into the surgical gloves.

Hesitantly Noah stretched out on the examination table, his naked ass up in the air. He heard the squirting sound of an almost empty plastic bottle and the next moment he felt cold goo hit his crack. He tried to flinch away but the doctor's hand was already there, holding him in place.

“Now cough!” Dr. Oliver ordered.

While following the order Noah felt the sudden invasion. His hands gripped at the edge of the table, his breath came in harsh pants, and his blind eyes burned with tears.

Now he remembered why he never bottomed.

“You see stars yet?” The doctor asked as he worked his full fist in.

Noah grunted in agreement.

“Looks like not all hope is lost for your eyes yet.” Dr. Oliver removed his hand, and gave Noah a hard slap on his backside.

“Get dressed while I inform your boyfriend about the good news!


End file.
